The Love That Over Powers The Pain
by Ashley-Kate-loves-Draco
Summary: Draco and Hermione become head boy and girl in their repeated 7th year. What happens when they fall in love? And what happens when the remaining Death eaters capture Hermione! Read and review please! My first story! : Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Hermione's POV:

Pain. There are not strong enough words for me to describe the pain I am going through. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes threating to spill. I don't know which is worse; being tortured and raped by a death eater, or having the one I love, Draco Malfoy, watch without a care in the world. I wonder if the love we shared was all a lie or simply a dream. Draco watched without flinching or grimacing. He had no expression at all. The last thing I remember before I became unconscious was something that flashed across Draco's face but couldn't catch what it was because it disappeared as fast as it came.

…

Draco's POV:

When Hermione became unconscious everyone filed out of the room, but I stayed behind. I waited to make sure no one would see me before I ran over to Hermione. I gently picked up her frail body off of the cold floor and brushed her hair out of her face. She looked peaceful although she had just passed out from pain.

I fully picked her up and apperated us both to the Heads common room. When I got there I saw Ginny on the couch, where I left her, with red puffy eyes. When she noticed me in the room she ran over to me.

"Oh my gosh! Draco, is she ok?" She asked quickly. I walked over to Hermione's room and gently laid her on the bed and performed nonverbal healing charms before I answered her.

"She should be fine. She wasn't tortured for too long. She was mostly just raped. .." Tears that I didn't feel approach started to pour down my face.

"Oh Draco… Shh…Its ok." Ginny said wrapping her arms around me and patting my back awkwardly.

"You didn't see it Ginny. You didn't see her face… You wouldn't know. She won't forgive me this time." I know Ginny agreed with me because she never replied. She just tightened her hold on me then left. Why didn't I say something?

…

Hermione's POV:

I could feel it. I could feel the man enter me. It hurt but I didn't cry out. No, I wasn't going to show weakness. I tried not to cry as well but then someone hit me with the cruciatas curse. I started to cry but bit my lip so I wouldn't scream. I looked to where Draco was standing, but he wasn't looking at me. He wasn't even trying to help. That's when I gave up. I screamed. I screamed louder than I have ever screamed before. I knew that's what they wanted because every death eater in the room started to laugh.

I looked at the face of the person who was invading me. It was Amycus Carrow.

**...**

I woke up to see red curtains and a soft bed. I was back at Hogwarts. Was it all a dream? Oh how I hope it was all a dream.

I heard a quite sniffle to the side of my bed so I looked over. I saw Draco who was sitting beside my bed slumped over with his head in his hands. I reached over and pulled at his hands to see his face. His head snapped up, eyes wide and puffy from crying. I try to get up only to lie back down. I ached all over. So I guess it wasn't a dream.

I can see the pain and guilt in Draco's eyes, not like the expressionless ones from before in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. Tears started to run down his cheeks. He looked as if he had been crying for hours. I lift my hand to wipe the tears away.

"Shh Draco. Please don't cry, I hate to see you like this."

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. Please forgive me." He says taking my hand in both of his and lifting it to his forehead.

"Shh. Draco, I forgive you." I say between his ramblings

"I know I don't deserve it but I can… wait. What did you say?"

I giggled a little before saying, "I said I forgive you."

Draco jumped up and hugged me tightly. I wince a little from the pain but don't pull away. "Thank you so much." He whispered into my hair. He looked into my eyes intently before kissing me. It wasn't a passionate kiss but a soft kiss that lingered and showed that he cared.

"Why?" he asks.

"Why do I forgive you?" I ask in reassurance. He nodded. "I don't know Draco. Why does anyone do anything? I guess it's because I can see that you regret and if you tried to help you would only get killed. I love you too much to watch you get killed. And if I didn't forgive you I would lose you and I definitely don't want to lose you." He smiled the corners of his mouth reaching his ears.

"What is that grin for?"

"You said you loved me."

I blushed. "Oh… Well yeah I guess I did." I pulled the covers up to my nose to hide my embarrassment. He laughed at me and pulled them back down.

"Don't do that. You look cute when you blush. And Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

I laugh. This reminds me of the way he confessed to me. What an awkward event.

Flashback:

_ I was running through the corridors trying to get as far away from the Gryffindor tower as I could. I had just returned a book I borrowed from Ginny when I saw Ron and Lavender snogging. _

_ I tried wiping away my tears when I ran into someone tall and muscular._

_ "Sorry." I mumbled with my head down looking at my shoes not noticing who I had bumped into. I tried to continue forward when a hand caught my arm and the person spoke. _

_ "Watch where you're going Granger." Great, just what I needed. Although we were both heads and shared a common room we both tried to ignore each other as much as we possibly could._

_ "Look Malfoy, I said I was sorry. I really don't need this right now so if you could let me go on my way that would be great." _

_ "Granger, are you crying?" He said with concern. Wait, what the hell? Why does he sound concerned?_

_ "That's none of your business" I say blush forming on my cheeks. Even though I hated Malfoy I couldn't talk to attractive guys very well. Wait, did I just say that Malfoy was attractive? When I looked up into Draco's gray eyes, they were swimming with concern. _

_ "Was it the Weasel Bee?" He spat out. My eyes start to tear up again and I mumble "Don't call him that." _

_ It was, wasn't it?" I nodded my head slightly. Draco sighed and said, "Look Granger, there is no need to cry over someone like Weasel Bee. You are better than him! Besides he isn't the only fish in the sea." Is he really complimenting me? _

_ "Why are you doing this?"_

_ "I don't know…" He says rubbing his neck. "I guess because I like you." I snorted._

_ "Yeah right Draco." He smiled which creeped me out since I have never seen him smile before. "What?" I asked. _

_ "You just called me Draco." _

End of Flashback

I smiled at the memory. Although it wasn't exactly pleasant it was the first memory I had with Draco. Draco cleared his throat which took me out of my Day dream. He stood up and took something out of his pocket. He then helped sit up to where I was resting my back on the headboard.

"Well I was going to wait until after graduation but um here it goes. Hermione Jean Granger you have made my life miserable for 8 years because I loved you for so long but I couldn't have you. And now that I have you I don't want to lose you so…" At that he got down on one knee and took out a little black box.

"Oh my God, Draco! No stop!" I said tearing up.

HE opened the box to reveal a simple but beautiful black diamond ring with a sterling silver band. "Will you marry me?" He said. I covered my mouth with my hand and nodded my head.

"Yes!"

"Yeah" I nodded my head again.

"Yes of course!" This might be the happiest day of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guy's! Um sooo I'm not going to put the next chapter out until Thursday. Please don't be mad! I have school tomorrow and everything and I have to study for my Final Exams! But I get out early on Thursday so I should have the next chapter out probably before 1:30. That's a promise! I was so happy when I saw that some of you guys put my story on alert! **

**Love Ashley! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry that it has been so long since I updated last but I have been busy. Anyways I do not own any of the characters they are J.K Rowling's characters.**

Chapter 2: Draco's POV

Hermione was put into the hospital wing for 2 days and 3 nights before she could go back to classes. She tried protesting saying that she was fine but when I said I would bring her all her work she agreed.

She was still a little pale from the life that the cruciatas took out of her but other than that she was extremely healthy.

3 weeks later:

"Graduation is coming up pretty soon." I said while studying in the heads common room with Hermione.

"Yeah!" She said looking up from her work briefly and smiling.

"Are you excited?"

"Yes and no. Yes because we can start our new lives as adults and no because this was my home for as long as I can remember and I'm going to miss it." She said gesturing one of her arms around. "And I won't be able to see everyone all the time."

"That's very true… You could always visit them though"

"That's beside the point Draco. It's not the same…"

"Hm"

We didn't talk for a while and the only sound in the room was the quite scratching of a quill on a piece of parchment. Suddenly Hermione's color drained from her cheeks and she put a hand to her mouth while grimacing. Hermione quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. I slowly followed her and knocked on the door.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She replied a little strained.

"Are you positive?" I asked opening the door slightly.

"I said I'm fine... Don't… Don't come in." She said right before throwing up. I walked over her and pulled her hair out of her face.

When she finished she got up to brush her teeth while I leaned in the doorway watching.

"Do you think you got food poisoning?" She shook her head as she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth.

"I doubt it. I haven't been eating very much lately. It's been like this for a while now though so I'm used to it." When she told me this I looked at her in horror. That can't be good. She hasn't been eating very much and what little she ate she pukes it up.

"What? That can't be good! I'm taking you to see Madame Pomphry." I say grabbing her arm.

"No Draco I'm fine!" She says trying to move from my grip.

"No you are not. Now come on."

She tried protesting again but I just ended up picking her up, which she felt way too light, and taking her there. When we were there Madame Pomphry started to wave her wand over Hermione to see what was wrong. After a while she gasped and smiled slightly.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked. She just smiled at me and then to Hermione.

She sighed and said, "Sweetheart you're pregnant. About 5 weeks to be exact."

I looked at Hermione and she had a complete face of horror. She started to cry.

Madame Pomphry looked at me gesturing toward Hermione. I sat down beside her and put my arm around her trying to sooth her. She turned towards me and started to cry into my neck.

"I don't want to have Amycus Carrow's child!" She started to cry even harder. Madame Pomphry gave her a questioning look and gestured toward her office so I followed into her office. That's when it dawned on me. The attack happened 3 weeks ago. How can she be 5 weeks pregnant?

"Did you happen to have any sexual intercourse with Hermione in the span of about 6 or 7 weeks?" She asked while shutting the door to the office. I nodded. "Well then you better go tell Hermione because I don't think she heard me or is in too much shock to realize what I said. This surprises me with how smart she is." I nodded again and went back out but when I did Hermione wasn't there but instead a note with her handwriting.

"Shit." I picked up the note and read it over and over again. It said:

_Draco,_

_I can't have Amycus' child. I know I can't abort a child in the wizarding world since the ministry wants more wizarding children but they won't know if I do it in the muggle world. I'm sorry._

_Hermione_

"Shit!"

The rest of that night I looked in all the possible places she could be in the muggle world as well as the wizarding world. I looked until 3 am even then trying to find her somewhere in the castle. I finally gave up and went back to the dorm and was shocked with what I saw. There on the couch was Hermione with Ginny crouching in front of her with her hands in Hermione's.

I walked over to where they were and Ginny quickly got out of the way. I picked her up from the couch and hugged her whispering in her ear. I said, "Please tell me you didn't do it."

She shook her head and I sighed in relief.

"Oh thank merlin" She pulled away and looked at me with an 'Excuse me?' look.

"Hermione she said you were 5 weeks pregnant." She thought for a moment before realizing what that meant. When she did she jumped up and hugged me putting her legs around my waste. I tried saying something to Ginny to only realize she had left. I meant to thank her.

"We're going to have a baby" she said still clinging on to me. I just chuckled and carried her to my room flopping down onto my bed.

"Yeah I guess we are." I said quietly before drifting off to sleep.

… **9 months later:**

I could hear her screams in the corridors of St. Mungo's. I would be in the room with her but the healers told me that they couldn't have any reactions due to the high risk of her birthing the child.

It killed me to just listen and not be able to run in there and take the pain away. I wanted so badly to do it but I knew it would only distract the healers and risk it even more. All of a sudden her screaming stopped though.

A flustered nurse walked out of the room and beckoned me over to the room. When I got into the room another nurse handed me my son, Scorpius Hugo Malfoy. I smiled down at the little blue bundle. I looked up and saw the healer standing in front of me with a smile full of pity.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Said Healer Hemingway. "I'm so sorry to inform you of your wife's death during labor." That's when I noticed that Hermione hasn't said anything since I've been in here. I looked over to where she should be and saw that the sheet was pulled over her head.

Tears started to threaten to fall down my cheeks but I couldn't cry. No, I couldn't cry in front of strangers. That is UN Malfoy like.

**11 years later:**

** "**Dad?" I looked down at my son and smiled. Today he would be leaving for his first year at Hogwarts.

"Yes, Scorpius?"

"I don't want to go." I looked at him strangely and kneeled down.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what? There is nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm scared that I'm not going to meet anyone and become friends with them. I'm scared I will get picked on like always."

"Scorpius, you won't get picked on, and you have Teddy, Potter's god son. You two are friends."

"Dad that's what you said when I was going to beginners school and I still got picked on. And I mean other people; I don't want to have only one friend. And he is one year ahead of me."

"You won't get picked on and you will meet new friends. Just be yourself, okay? "I smiled and he smiled back at me and nodded. I ruffled his hair. "Your mom would be so proud of you. Now go so you won't be late." He nodded again and ran toward the train where Teddy was.

"Wait, Dad?" He said running back and hugging me. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too you little squirt. Remember to write me every week ok?" He nodded and got back onto the train only to pop his head out a window and wave as the train left.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Harry and Ginny standing behind me with their son James in hand.

"Come on lets go grab some coffee." Harry said. I nodded and followed them out of the station.

'I wish you were here Hermione.' I thought as I looked up to the sky. Only if she were.

**FIn**


End file.
